Generic work management platforms typically require users to manually input to-do items and/or tasks. Without such manual input, computers generally cannot generate and manage tasks for users automatically. This creates more work for users and reduces user efficiency. As such, users and companies waste valuable resources and may be unlikely to use a work management platform long term.